edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
TNT
__FORCETOC__TNT is a non-naturally occurring block that is flammable and explodes when lit on fire. TNT has a blast radius of 13 blocks (from side to side). TNT is one of the most popular and commonly used blocks. The blast will destroy the same amount of blocks regardless of the type of blocks in range. From the topmost section, it blows up 6 blocks down. Another thing to note is that every explosion has the same pattern. TNT is a quick way to demolish a big structure or just to make a big hole or crater in the ground. In Update 2.0, if you color TNT, it will turn into a paint bomb. Instead of destroying blocks, it will splash them with the color you painted the TNT. Uses The TNT block is an extremely useful and entertaining block to use. They are used almost entirely for this purpose of destruction. It creates huge craters when dug down to 6 blocks. It is most useful when clearing terrain for structures. It immediately sets fire to anything flammable, though it does not destroy it instantly. If TNT is colored, it will explode and color the blocks it exploded on. Trivia *When placing and lighting a TNT block, there is a glitch when the user walks to close to an unrendered section while the TNT is burning, and once it becomes rendered, the lit block is visible, but when the player walks into it, they can walk throught it, and can only dissapear when any other block is placed near it. *TNT is often used to demolish a big structure, start fires on wood, or simply make a crater or hole in the ground. *The only materials that TNT cannot destroy are Bedrock, flammable blocks on Fire, and steel. *There are 16 sticks of TNT in the crate. *There is always a distinct design when TNT blows terrain up. *TNT inside a another TNT's Blast range will NOT blow up with the TNT, so as to allow for mass explosions. *Sometimes, if you light too much TNT on fire at once, the game will lag upon the TNT exploding, and can crash. *Creatures are hurt and sometimes "killed" when near an exploding TNT crate. *The Avatar can be launched up beyond the height limit if they place more than one crate of TNT next to each other, so the more blocks, the likelihood the user will be launched even higher. *The more TNT placed on each other the more the explosion range. *TNT stands for t'ri'n'i'''t'rotoluene, and it's formula is C6H2(NO2)3CH3. *They will probably hurt the user when Update 2.0 comes out. *TNT causes you to bounce in the air and get hurt. *After Update 2.0 is released, the Steel block will be invulnerable to the TNT block's destruction. Steel will be the second block not to be destroyed upon a TNT explosion, the other being bedrock. *If you light TNT on fire and try to break it, it will still explode Gallery IMG 1025.png|Effect of a '''TNT blast. Category:Blocks Category:Unnatural blocks Category:Flammable blocks